Paradise
Grand Theft Auto Online | manufacturer = Bravado | price = $25,000 (Online) (Southernsanandreassuperautos.com) | related = Rumpo }} : The Bravado Paradise is a camper conversion van featured in the free Beach Bum update for Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Paradise is a Rumpo converted to a camper van, and features painted artwork on the body. Performance The Paradise performs quite similar to the Rumpo, being a variant, and like so, it has moderately high speed and only mid-level handling. It can, however, perform a bit better off road than the Rumpo. The Paradise can perform decently if modified in Los Santos Customs. The large size of the Paradise makes it very useful as moble cover, especally if it is fitted with armor and bulletproof tires. Its size, weight, and resilience to damage makes up for its slow acceleration. It is best to park it with the right side facing the enemies, so the driver and rear passengers can quickly exit and take cover behind the left side of the vehicle. Gallery BravadoParadise1-Front-GTAV.png|Shark artwork version (Rear quarter view). BravadoParadise2-Front-GTAV.png|Tidal wave artwork version (Rear quarter view). BravadoParadise3-Front-GTAV.png|Lumberjack artwork version (Rear quarter view). BravadoParadise4-Front-GTAV.png|Octopus artwork version (Rear quarter view). Paradise-GTAV-Front-SocialClub.png|The Paradise, with Octopus artwork, on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Paradise_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Locations GTA V * Automatically added to the all three protagonists' garage when the DLC is installed (XB360/PS3). * Can be bought from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $50,000 (Enhanced only). * Can be found in the car park at the north-west end of Del Perro Beach (Enhanced only). GTA Online *Available at Southernsanandreassuperautos.com at no cost in GTA Online. It now costs $25,000 from later updates. Trivia *It is the fourth camper van to be featured in GTA V, the others being the Camper, Journey and Surfer, and the fourth in the whole GTA series, the others being the aforementioned as well as GTA IV's Moonbeam. *The Paradise is one out of the only 3 vans in the game which can be modified (minus the bodywork), the others being the Surfer and Youga, not counting the Bison and the Bobcat. *The painted artwork on the body is different for each character. Michael will have a shoreline and tidal wave on his Paradise, Franklin will have an octopus on his, and Trevor will have a lumberjack carrying a barrel, with wood slats painted onto the rear doors. A fourth paintjob (featuring a shark eating a scuba divers severed leg) is only available when ordering the van in GTA Online or respraying it at Los Santos Customs. *The Paradise can be selected in a Online Race as an Off-road vehicle rather than a van, this is most likely due to the Rumpo's good performance when off-roading. *The Paradise is seen with a surfboard rack with surfboards mounted on the Southernsanandreassuperautos.com website, unfortunately it will not show up when you buy the vehicle. It will also not be added in Los Santos Customs, as it lacks the surfboards feature. *Any Paradise purchased prior to Title Update 1.13 can not be sold. Any Paradise purchased after the update can be sold. Navigation }} de:Paradise (V) es:Paradise Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Customized Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V